Canada's Cinderella
by At Night We Rise
Summary: MAtthe is like Cinderella, France is his uncle with his evil cousins Prussia and Spain. he falls in love with prince Ivan. Redone, fixed and new ending. SpainxRomano PrussiaxAustria FrancexBritain CanadaxRussia
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a village far away, there was a boy who lived happily with his mother and father. This little boy's name was Matthew, he was a shy boy who only played with his teddy bear Kumajiro, who he was convinced was a real polar bear. Some people believe this is because of his terrible past that he prefers stuff animals over people and is extremely shy, as well as soft spoken.

Everything starts with his past but that's too much to get into right now so we will start with where our poor Canadian is now.

Matthew sits quietly under a tree holding his best friend Kumajiro, while watching the other children play. The children are throwing a blue rubber ball back and forth, a little brunette misses the ball when it's thrown to her and it hits Matthew in the face, his hand goes to his nose while the little girl grabs the ball and runs off. The kid who threw it sighed in relief

"At least it hit that tree, right sis."

"Yea, mummy would have been mad if we lost are ball." The little girl exclaimed going back to throwing the ball with her older brother.

"Who are you?" says the polar bear in Canada's lap, looking up in curiosity.

"I'm Canada." Matthew answers his companion softly.

Matthew looks down sadly, as he sighs he hears a yell, "MATTHEW!" getting up Matthew quickly runs to his uncle, Francis. Francis is a flamboyant man with blue eyes and blonde hair that waves down to his shoulders. The man makes Matthew think of a rapist, he brings home a new woman every night.

Running quickly, he finally makes it to his uncle who is dressed in a bright blue suit.

"Yes, uncle?" Matthew breaths out while gasping for air.

"Finally, I need you to go with your brothers to town." Francis looks Matthew up and down which sends a shiver of fear down his spine. "Seriously Matthew you need to dress more appealing, your fifteen and when people see you I don't want them thinking oh that's the boy that's with Francis what a shame." Without letting Matthew even think of saying anything he continued. "I'm to gorgeous to stay in this cooped up house; I'm going to a friend's house." And with that he left Matthew to walk into his house by himself.

Walking into his house that no longer feels like home, with his head down, he hears a scoff.

"Well, it must suck balls to be you." He cousin Prussia laughed

"I bet he's going to see Arthur again, eh Gilbert?" Antonio looked at his brother

"Yes Spain I do believe so. Well what shall we do in the market?" Prussia grabbed his pet bird and walked out of the house, Antonio and Matthew following.

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going to mess with Romano. You could pick on Austria." Spain offered

"I guess… Why you must bother with that little boy, I shall never know." Gilbert smirked

"Because it's fun." Antonio laughed, running a head of them to the market which was in sight now. Seeing his love by the tomatoes waiting, they soon walked off with Spain's arm around his waist. Romano yelled at Spain but didn't try to remove his hand and continued walking, it was an amusing sight.

"I'm too awesome to be around a person like you Matthew so here's a list of things I need, go get them and go back home." Gilbert left with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Matthew looked at the list and walked down the road looking for the items he was asked to retrieve. He stopped and talked to Cuba who hit him thinking he was his brother, and then giving him a free bottle of cologne for Spain, he got some clothes for Francis from Hungary, and a new sword for Gilbert form Germany.

Now it was time to go home so Matthew made his way back but he didn't make it three steps before he was plowed over. As he fell the other person stopped and looked at him, reaching out a hand to pull the poor kid out of the dirt. Matthew can't help but think that the man is scary at first, but he did like his pale scarf.

"Are you ok?" the man smiled childishly, the man's white hair framing his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry I bumped into you." Matthew apologized bending down to pick up the stuff he had bought. When Matthew stood up his blue eyes met purple, the taller man's eyes were mesmerizing.

"Not at all, you don't need to be sorry, I'm Ivan and you are?" the strange man asked the smaller one.

"Matthew." Came the Canadians soft whispery voice.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, goodbye." Ivan said while walking off with a wave and childish smile.

"Bye." Matthew whispered, blushing slightly.

He stood up with his things back in his hand, just now noticing the glares from the women and astounds stares from the people around him. Feeling uncomfortable Matthew walked off as quickly as he could.

Later that night

Dinner time was a time spent with family members and telling what happened during the day, it was no different for Matthew. His cousins would eat a large meal with his uncle while he cleaned the floor, scrubbing with an old cloth and wearing the same clothes he always wears. He listened to what happened during the day, and cleaned the whole house… but tonight was different, tonight he was brought into the conversation he so dreadfully longed to be in.

"So, Matthew, Ivan came by today to give us an invitation to the royal ball, he said to make sure that you know it was especially for you." Francis said without looking at Matthew.

"Why would he know Matthew? He's not awesome enough to know someone of the royal family." Gilbert exclaimed

"I ran into him at the market." Matthew explained.

"Oh, Ohonhonhonhon, I guess you didn't know who he was or else you would have never talked to him." Francis laughed

"Guess he didn't everyone knows that Ivan is the worst person to talk to, let alone get close to him." Antonio joined in

"Why is that, he seemed nice?" Matthew asked innocently yet still curious of the reason.

"Because his sisters are losers, especially Belarus, she'll rip you apart just for looking at her beloved brother." Gilbert laughed his silvery white hair flying around.

Matthew didn't know what to say, he was shocked. He went back to cleaning and soon went to sleep as well, in the dark cellar, where he spent most of his time.

next week, time for the ball

"We shall be leaving now, Matthew stay here and make sure the house is clean. We will be back around midnight." With that Francis left with Prussia and his date Austria, Spain and his date Romano, and even Britain was joining them.

Matthew waved goodbye sadly from the door, and once they were all out of sight he sighed. Grabbing Kumajiro he sat under tree that was in the fenced in yard. He noticed how the bright stars sat glowing in the sky; along with the beautiful moon that he knew didn't notice him either. A silent tear fell down his cheek as he hugged Kumajiro as tight as he could; remembering hurt him more than anything. His eyes were tightly closed shut so he didn't notice a childish man walk by the fence in front of his house, right past the wale and straight to him.

"Why are you out here and not at the party?" Came a cheerful voice from seemingly nowhere.

Startled Matthew jumped at the sound of the voice and his eye lids flew open only for him to be scared more with blonde hair and brown eyes right in his face.

"W-Who are you?" Matthew spoke as he tried to ease his heart and keep it in his chest.

"Sorry to scare you, I'm Finland…. You Fairy godmother." He smiled

"I thought you were Santa Clause?" Matthew asked clearly confused.

"This is my side job; I'm here to get you to the Royal Ball." Finland smiled getting up and walking to the gate that lead outside. Matthew just followed, not knowing why.

"Well, this isn't like in the stories so I can't turn a pumpkin into a carriage but I can saddle up a horse from your barn." Finland laughed

"I can't go." Matthew looked to the ground, then at Finland who was already holding a pure black horse, with eyes that could swallow you whole.

"Why not, you do want to see Ivan don't you?" Finland asked disappointment clear in his voice.

"But if I get caught then I will get in trouble…" Matthew spoke softly "I don't even know how to ride a horse."

"Well then I will make sure you are not caught and Comet here is a really good horse, just tell him where to go and he will get you there in no time flat, just hang on tight." Finland smiled pushing Matthew toward the horse.

"I can't go looking like this." Matthew continued using any excuse he could to get out of being humiliated.

"Here," with a wave of a wand that appeared out of nowhere Matthew was in a pure black suit. "Now go, it's already late; you have an hour before midnight."

Matthew reluctantly got on Comet and spoke to the horse "To the ball please." And like that the horse rode off into the night as fast as it could, you would have to squint to see them, you know since Comet was pitch black and Matthew was wearing black as well… yea….

Finally arriving at the palace where the ball was being held, Matthew jumped off of Comet who walked away to sit under a tree. Taking a deep breath, Matthew walked into the Palace not knowing what to expect. As he walked in no one took notice of him, but of course he is Canada and nobody every notices poor Matthew. It made him very sad sometimes, that the only people who noticed him were his cousins and uncle and that was so they could destroy him from the inside out.

Matthew walked around for about five minutes not seeing anyone he knew and most depressingly not seeing Ivan. He walked over to the concession area to get a drink when he spotted his cousin Gilbert, trying to seduce Austria who just looked ticked off. Hiding behind a pillar he looked around, only to have Antonio walking in his direction. Scared out of his mind Matthew sees a hall a couple of feet away, he makes a dash for the hall and even when he's in the safety of the hall he continues to run, just in case his cousin saw him and was chasing after him. Getting in trouble was one of the things he feared most, running out of breath and his eyes closed he ran and ran. He kept running until, BAM!

Matthew falls to the ground from running into a force that was hard and he would have thought it was a wall if it wasn't for the fact that the wall fell on top of him. He gasped and opened his eyes, but before he could register what had happened the thing or well person that he ran into, grabbed his hand running into a dark room and locking the door. The warm hand that held his sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. Disappointment filled him when the hand he liked so much released his and Matthew finally looked to the face that the hand belonged to and it was none other than Ivan himself.

"I'm glad you could come to the party." Ivan smiled but it soon faded with the calls of someone saying 'brother, brother where are you, I will find you brother.' It scared Matthew, but he was glad to be with Ivan at last.

"Who is that calling for you?" Matthew asked curiously, looking for the beautiful purple eyes he knew where there but couldn't see because of the darkness swallowing them whole, leaving only a dark outline.

"It's my sister, Belarus. We must climb out the window so she doesn't find us and kill us, Da?" Ivan smiled his amazing smile, the only smile in the world that could make Matthew feel like he was whole.

"What?" Matthew was alarmed but followed Ivan to the window all the same.

They soon jumped out and were hiding behind a tree that was in what Matthew assumed was the garden. There was yelling of Brother and a frantic girl came to the window looking around and soon left.

"You were running from your sister?" Matthew asked while sitting down on the ground next to Ivan.

"Yes and why were you running?" The Russian asked.

"My cousins are here along with my uncle and I'm not supposed to be here, so I don't want to get in trouble." Matthew explained like the little goody-to-shoes he is.

"What does it matter if they see you? They are not your parents, and you were invited to this party, no."

"Well, yes but I don't have parents, it's hard to explain." Matthew looked at the stares and there beauty for a few moments and then to the grass on the ground.

"Well, we have plenty time, go on and explain." Ivan persisted

Matthew looked up at the Russian that was smiling down at him, not thru him but actually at him. This Russian named Ivan who wanted to know about Matthew and actually made Matthew happy. This was all too good to be true for the poor boy, he wanted to doubt this and think it was a dream but he couldn't, he knew it was real, it had to be.

"Well, a couple of years ago my parents' died and my brother, Alfred had left me to find his own way and live on his own, I felt like he had abandoned me just like everyone else. I wanted my brother to take me with him but he wouldn't let me, so he took me to our Uncle Francis's house so I could live with him and my cousins Gilbert and Antonio. I don't like it there because no one notices me and they force me to clean the house all the time and sleep in the cellar. My only friend is a polar bear named Kumajiro." Matthew surprised himself with actually telling his story to a stranger. Said stranger chuckled a little, Matthew looked down knowing his story was silly and not of any interest to the man beside him.

"I had a yak as a friend growing up, so I know what you mean by being alone. Why don't you just leave? There's no point in you staying with them is there?" Ivan smiled, questioning Matthew and his ways but not in a judging tone, just curious.

"Well no. I don't have anywhere to go. I never even thought of leaving." Matthew sighed annoyed that he had never thought of that.

"Your voice is very soft and soothing; you should come live with me." Ivan smiled "there are plenty of rooms, it wouldn't be an issue."

"Really, wouldn't I be a burden? Are you sure?" Matthew smiled his bright blue eyes getting even brighter in disbelieve.

"Of course but under one condition." Ivan smile turned into a grin, Matthew's smile fell, scared of what the Russian may want.

"W-what is it?" Matthew stuttered out, afraid of the answer.

"You must be my Cinderella." Ivan leaned forward to kiss the blushing Canadian, but was stopped when Matthew jumped up at the sound of the clock tower striking midnight.

"I have to go, but I will meet you in this very spot tomorrow around nine." Matthew said quickly.

He called for Comet and with the horse running; he jumped on before it ran past him, both running into the moon light, away from the Russian and into the night. Such a lovely sight and the Russian couldn't wait for morning… and if you ask me the Canadian looked pretty bad ass running off into the night like that.

Next day

So the next day Matthew stayed true to his word and met Ivan at the same tree. With that Matthew married Ivan and lived happily ever after, he even met his amazing brother again. It ends up his brother was going to school so he could take care of Matthew more properly but since his little Mattie didn't need him anymore he went on his way to marry a sexy Englishmen that he had met at school….

"So that's how my little brother and Russia got together, isn't my story amazing guys." America cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"I don't think it happened like that Amerika." Russia smiled and left without another word.

"No your story sucked, and whose idea was it to have story time at America's house!" Britain yelled furiously, slightly blushing at America's ending comment.

"I wouldn't go to a ball with that bushy eye browed freak." France said from his place on the couch with his arms crossed, glaring at the American.

"That was not a good story, America." Japan said before getting off the floor and leaving ever so politely.

"Come on guys it was amazing, and you all know it!" America yelled

"It sucked balls!" China said following Japan's lead and leaving.

"Come on Italy, let's leave these dummkopfs and go home." Germany got up to leave, Italy right on his heels.

"Ok Germany, hey can we have pasta when we get home." Italy cheered.

"Sure, vhy not." Germany shrugged.

While all this was going on Canada was sitting in the corner blushing, seeming to be the only one that caught that Ivan didn't say anything about him and Matthew being together in the story. France and England were arguing as per usual during all of this.

"You soap-dogging-white-flagger!" Britain then stormed out of the room, France hot on his heels yelling random things that French people yell.

"Come one guys, I'm the hero and I say we listen to more stories!" by the time America shouted this everyone had left leaving him alone with his brother Canada who had nervously stood up at this point.

"Well Mattie, looks like it's just you and me, how about we watch a movie." America suggested

"Ok America." Canada told his older brother, sitting on the couch so they could watch some Disney movies together but at that moment Russia poked his head in to the door.

"Matvey, you are coming home with me, da?" The Russian smiled at the little Canadian who got up to go with him.

"Seriously bro, don't leave me for the commi!" America screamed at his brother.

"Al, that's not nice, and me and Ivan have…plans." Matthew stated to his brother hurriedly running to Ivan who picked him up and walked out the door.

"Well, tony I guess it's just you and me dude." So with that said America ate some burgers and played video games with his righteous Alien friend.

The end

**So that is my story I hoped you liked it. I know I got some of the characters' personalities off and I'm sorry, I haven't read any Hetalia fan-fiction to see how people have them, well whatever. Please review and give me some pointers and all that crap. I do say I like the ending though, very awesome. Oh and ****I don't own anything. ****Oh and I just want to say when the whole Finland being a fairy god mother as a side job thing becomes big I started it and there's nothing you can do about it, lol **

**- Fox out**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise,


End file.
